kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Patton Oswalt
|birth_place = Portsmouth, Virginia, U.S. |occupation = Actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, writer |yearsactive = 1988–present |series = King of Queens |character = Spence Olchin (122 episodes over 9 seasons, 1998-2007) |spouse = Michelle McNamara, 2005–2016 Meredith Salenger, 2017–present |relatives = }} Patton Oswalt (born January 27, 1969) played Spencer Olchin, the somewhat nerdy and paranoid friend in the popular sitcom The King of Queens. A talented stand-up comedian, writer, actor and voice actor, Patton is also known for roles such the voice of Remy from the Disney film Ratatouille and Thrasher from the Cartoon Network original series Robotomy. Career Oswalt first began performing standup comedy in the late 1980s or early 1990s, by his own reckoning.He relates this in 2009's Patton Oswalt: My Weakness is Strong. After writing for Fox-TV's MADtv and starring in his own 1996 comedy special for HBO, he went on to garner notable roles in films and television shows. His most prominent and long-running role was as Spence on The King of Queens. His first starring film role was as the voice of Remy, the lead character in the 2007 Pixar film Ratatouille. He has also appeared in smaller roles in such films as Magnolia and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. He lent his voice as in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as a caller on the WTCR show "The Tight End Zone", and was the voice of a caller on "Chatterbox" on LCFR in the game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He was also the voice of a reporter on "New World Order", a radio show on VCPR in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Oswalt wrote the comic book story "JLA: Welcome to the Working Week", a backup story in Batman #600; a story for Dwight T. Albatross's The Goon Noir #01 and a story for Masks: Too Hot for TV. Expanding his voice artist repertoire, he began voicing the villainous character "Tobey" on PBS Kids GO! series WordGirl in 2007. He also appeared on the Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner. In 2002 through 2007, he voiced Professor Dementor from Disney's Kim Possible for 10 episodes. In August 2007, he appeared on the Comedy Central Roast of Flavor Flav. In 2007, he appeared on an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, "The Original Fry Cook", as Jim. He also appears as Carl, the Corndog Hut's mascot in American Hi-Fi's music video for "Another Perfect Day". He also appears in an episode of Static Shock. On June 27, 2007, Oswalt was a special guest on the Emeril Live program on the Food Network to promote Ratatouille. Other recent appearances include an episode of Venture Bros. where he voiced an aging boy adventurer Robin parody. In 2008 Oswalt moderated a reunion panel of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 cast at the San Diego Comic-Con International. In 2009, Oswalt played Paul Aufiero, the leading role in Robert D. Siegel's 2009 directorial debut, Big Fan. He was to star in a 2010 Broadway revival of Lips Together, Teeth Apart.Megan Mullally and Patton Oswalt Will Have Lips Together, Teeth Apart on Broadway, by Kenneth Jones for Playbill.com, Dec 22, 2009, first accessed Mar 10, 2010. However, the show was postponed then eventually canceled due to Megan Mullally's departure from the production when the director denied her request to replace Oswalt due to his lack of stage experience.Healy, Patrick.[http://www.nytimes.com/2010/03/26/theater/26mullally.html McNally Play Is Postponed After Mullally’s Departure"The New York Times, March 25, 2010] He starred in the Showtime drama The United States of Tara as Neil, an employee of Four Winds Landscaping. He also provides the voice of Thrasher, a robot protagonist from the new Cartoon Network show, Robotomy. In January 2011, Oswalt released his first book, Zombie Spaceship Wasteland. In November 2011, Oswalt played the role of Hurlan Heartshe in the surrealist comedy miniseries The Heart, She Holler on the Cartoon Network's late-night programming block, Adult Swim. In 2011, Oswalt also played the role of character, Matt Freehauf, who must come to terms with violence committed against him in high school when he reunites with someone from his past in Jason Reitman's black comedy Young Adult. Stand-up comedy Patton's stand-up comedy covers topics ranging from pop culture frivolity such as comic book supervillains and 1980s glam metal to deeper social issues like American excess, materialism, foreign policy and religion. He also discusses his atheism in his stand-up. In 2004, Patton released a comedy album entitled Feelin' Kinda Patton and later that year a longer, unedited version of the same performance entitled '222 (Live & Uncut), both through the United Musicians collective, and a stand-up special, [[No Reason to Complain (Patton Oswalt)|''No Reason to Complain. He is also on a split EP called Patton vs. Alcohol vs. Zach vs. Patton with Zach Galifianakis and is featured on two Un-Cabaret compilations, "The Un & Only" and "The Good, the Bad and the Drugly". On July 10, 2007, Patton released his second CD Werewolves and Lollipops on Sub Pop Records.'' References Category:Actors Category:Main cast